Brotherly love
by woohoo124
Summary: Dean and Alex break up and it causes Alex to go into depression. She commits suicide-and Justin figures out he needed Alex a lot more in his life than he thought. Sad little one-shot, please give it a try! First fanfic.


_**Well, as the summary says: Alex and Dean Break up-Alex goes into a depression, read to find out more.**_

I stood in front of my sister's bedroom-her door wide open. Alex and Dean broke up, and now, I am seeing the one side of Alex that was never shown. She was screaming at herself, cursing at herself, and throwing anything in her sight-breaking it, and not even caring. She even broke a picture of her and Harper-well the frame anyway-and even her laptop. She blamed herself now, and wished that she was never even born.

It hurt me to see her like this-Dean was everything to her, they had went out for a good year, and she had hoped that they would make it through Junior and senior year together, but Dean decided different. I wanted to hurt him. Even though Alex and I didn't get along very well, I still was all brotherly on her when I came to boyfriends-it's something dad told me to watch out for. I continued watching, not making any movements to startle her. For now she was looking through her window-looking at the ground. I had no clue what was going through her mind now, so I decided to leave her be.

When I was downstairs, I sat on the couch, watching T.V blankly, showing no interest in it. I knew all the questions were going to come soon from mom, Max and dad, who have been listening the whole time Alex had her little rant up there. I use the word _little _loosely. "Is she okay? She seems quite now" Dad asked, I just nodded, sighing.

"My poor baby," mom cried from the counter in which she was cleaning up dinner. "I hope she'll be okay,"

"I'm going to my room," I told them after minutes of silence; Max followed, bringing to his room a huge sundae-which he snuck up here. When he was in his room, I turned to go see Alex. She still stood by her windowsill, her lips tugged into a small, but sad smile. "Goodnight Alex," I told her. She spun around, and blushed when she noticed the big mess she mad. It was like old Alex shut down-very pissed off and sad Alex took over.

"N-n-night Justin," she stuttered. I stood there for a moment to make sure she was alright, and left to my room just across the hall.

***************

I was interrupted in my peaceful sleep when a light flicked one across the hall, and I heard quiet crying, and footsteps downstairs-Alex. I snuck out of my room and followed her downstairs, where I saw her open the doors to the terrace. Quietly I followed her; I didn't go outside until I saw what scared me the most.

Alex, was now standing on the edge of the terrace-looking down at the ground below-too far down, it would cause somebody to die when they fall. I immediately knew what was now running through her mind and ran outside. "Alex! Get down!" I yelled/whispered. She turned her head slowly; tears stained her pixie like face.

"I'm so sorry Justin, for everything." She apologized-it sounded like a goodbye. I shook my head and started to walk over to her. But I was too late; she took a deep breath, and dove.

"Alex no!" I screamed now-and if I was lucky someone would've heard me because mom and dad were very heavy sleepers. I hesitated, but looked down to see my sisters dead limp body about 100 feet below me. "No," I whispered, crying now. This was my fault. This was Dean's fault. "I'm going to kill him," I said, my anger flaring out of control. But all the same, I stayed where I was.

ONE DAY LATER:

Mom and dad were sitting on the terrace, mom was crying and dad was as well-though her tried not to-Alex was his little girl. Two police men questioned and comforted them outside as well, while Max and I sat blankly in the living room. "Why would she do this?" Max asked-his voice rough from crying. I ignored him, and ran out the door, to find the one and only Dean Moriarty.

I found him outside his front porch, still clueless of everything that went on-and he was alone. "Um…hey Russo." He said a little unsure.

"You bastard!" I screamed at him-making him jump to his feet "You have NO idea what you did to her! She's dead Dean, DEAD! And it's all because of you! You're sick, she loved you Dean, and from what I saw-you loved her back." I lost it, and went berserk, now that the truth was spoken out loud. Dean stepped back, shaking his head, his face expressionless.

"You're lying, she aint dead." He told me. I grabbed his arm and tugged him towards the shop-which was surrounded by police cars and an ambulance-which held Alex's dead body inside-Dean's eyes widened, and he ran. I was going to run after him, but dad laid a hand firmly on my shoulder.

"Don't," he said, and went back to mom. Harper showed up out of nowhere.

"I'm _so, so _sorry Justin!" she cried, hugging me. I hesitated, and hugged her back.

"It's okay, it's going to be fine…"i said more to myself than her.

One week passed since my sister's death-max mom and dad talked still, but a little less than usual. As for me, I found those words I said to Harper that last I ever said. I didn't talk to anyone-not Zeke, not my parents, not Harper, not even my teachers. I stopped taking my wizard lessons too-it was too weird. But one thing I found that I didn't more than often, was stay in Alex's room-I cleaned it up like she was still here, and looked through her scrapbooks-most of the pictures and _him_ were ripped up, so I took the ones that she had with me and Max, others with mom and dad and her, and one with just me and her, and posted them all in my scrapbook just for her. After the funeral I decided to get out of the house for a few days, and I would come back in the middle of the night to sleep, and left at 5 in the morning. Everything reminded me of _her_ and it was too much.

I wanted to take back every mean thing I said or done to her, but even magic wouldn't help me, and magic wouldn't reverse time. Things were going to be a whole lot different in our lives now, and I didn't find it worth living. But I knew that Alex wouldn't want me to end up like her, but I missed her too much. I knew that part of her death was my fault, and I needed to fix it-I needed Alex a lot more than I expected-so I went down in the lair after their lesson, and grabbed potions off the self. I finally found one: _quick death: _it read. I smiled, and drank the whole bottle; I took a sit on Alex's favorite chair, and let the potion kick in.

And everything in the world went black, it was just me and silence.

_**Told you it was sad! Yeah, in this story it's just a very strong brother, sister relationship not a Jalex story-eck that's gross-and turns out Justin needed Alex here more than he thought. I hoped you liked it please review!**_


End file.
